Aftershock
by flicka199
Summary: Percy Jackson and his friends have all returned from Greece alive, but the Romans, even with the Athena Parthenos, want to destroy the Greeks, and a mysterious group appears from the midst of this turmoil. Will demigods survive Gaea's wrath to destroy each other? I only own own my own OCs, and if you want to know more, read the story. Please follow me! :)
1. Chapter 1 New Friends and Explosions

**I only own my own OCs. I hope you like my story, and please review.! :) Smilies are my new signature. If I stop doing them, it means I'm a demigod and a monster chased me to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Read now.**

**~Alex's POV~**

"Mom! I'm not going to the stupid museum, so stop asking!" I screamed through the door. My stubborn, thick-headed mother didn't listen, though. She yelled back, "Well, I signed the sheet and sent it to the school, so your going, Alex!" Why was I named for a stupid Greek girl. All she did was fight some idiotic Greek dudes. It only gave me grief after the boys at my "school for bad kids" I was actually smart. I screamed at the boys more than usual after that. I rolled my eyes, opened the door, and yelled down the stairs, "Fine! But don't get mad at me when I blow it up like the last one!" That's right; I had accidentally blown up five schools, seven museums, and two planetariums. But I did it all by accident, but you probably don't believe me. The cops didn't, my teachers, and not even my mother.

I was sick of explosions already, so I had stopped going on field trips altogether. Until now. And it was definitely not going to go well. The stuff had actually been really cool, but it didn't work out. I always messed something up; and I had a record to keep up on that, so I took a can of spray paint just to be sure. I was going to have fun with this one.

**~Thes.'s POV~**

I tossed a stick of gum in my bag, then reached under my bed for the matches. I was going to meet Lyra at the museum, and we were going to ditch this city, even if we were on a school trip, we_._ I had always hung out with Lyra, not the crazy people, like Alex. She seemed bright, but also scary in a way.

I wouldn't admit it to it, but Lyra... She was so perfect. She was beautiful, and her eyes sparkled like the sea. She had two siblings, a younger sister, Dawn, fourteen years old, was extremely weird. Her brother, Josh, was Dawn's twin, and her was okay, but he was neat freak. My step mom's sudden yell surprised me. "Theseus! Did you pack anything dangerous again?" I uncertainly said, "No... And my name is Thes!" She yelled again, "Well, I'll be looking through your bag before you leave!" I grumbled, thinking of where I could hide my goods, and it had to be somewhere she wouldn't find them...

**~Lyra's POV~**

Ugh. I'm sick of these people. The newest set of foster parents were the worst so far. The man always smokes, and the mom only let me stay so I could clean her house. But all I did was stuff her junk in a closet or under a rug. I wouldn't be staying long in this place. Thes and I had a plan, and all my problems go away. This was going to go well. We blow up the museum, run off from Chicago, hitch a ride to Florida, and we can hang on the beach! Ah, this was going to be great. And my favorite part; watching Derek, idiot extrordinaire from school, choke on smoke. _  
_

**~Dawn's POV~**

"Who's ready to blow stuff up?" Josh held a box of matches over his head, and I slapped him. I hissed, "Your going to get us caught! The ADHD has screwed up your brain!" He rolled his eyes, and said, "Just like ADHD and dyslexia have gotten you?" But seemed to get it. He was always being stupid, and there seemed to be no brain in the thick, cement block he calls a head. Even if he's my brother, it doesn't mean I have to like his habits. He always screws up our pranks, and somehow managed to crash the (stolen) getaway car (thrice). I almost told him we cancelled the job and that he should stay "home," but even I wasn't that heartless. And besides, we're all screwed up teens, so why go all crazy adult on him for that? No, I wanted to see what Josh would mess up, and see how far we get before the cops find us this time. It's all just a game; we destroy, they chase. And my favorite player? Officer Vold, but we call him Officer Voldemort, because he had an operation on his nose, and now he looks like the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I wanted to have some fun before we left, so I went on my computer (got it from charity, I didn't steal it!) and pulled up Photoshop. I found the pic of the Dark Lord officer, and added red eyes and grey skin. Ah, make a few posters maybe, and revenge gets real sweet.

**~Josh's POV~**

Sometimes, I hate my sisters. They are so caught up in being delinquents, they forget that I'm not. Sure, I've torched a few buildings, driven a few stolen cars, but what sixteen year old hasn't? I handed the matches to Dawn, who huffed, "God! Can't you put them in a pocket? They always search me, but never you." I rolled my eyes and put the matches in my sweater. Yes, it is a sweater, not a jacket, and don't assume I'm a geek for that. But if it gets cold at the museum, I want to be warm. I looked up the stairs for Lyra, and yelled, "Come on, Lyra! Siblings stick together!" Dawn rolled her eyes and said, "You know, I hate it when you say that." I smiled and said, "I know."


	2. Chapter 2 Freak Out

**I only own my own OCs. Please review, and if you don't understand anything, please let me know. I'm still new at this, so help me out, please! :)**

**~Alex's POV~**

I sat on the fountain in front of the National Hellenic Museum, when Derek stole my sandwich. Right away, it was hilarious. Three mistakes were made:

Mistake #1- He ate a jalapeno, onion, and Brussels sprout sandwich that I was going to give to the pigeons.

Mistake #2- He tried to erase the horrible taste by drinking the fountain water. The water spreads the taste, and he drank from a damn city fountain.

Mistake #3- He tried to eat his sandwich to get rid of the taste. More food only strengthens the power of its grossness.

I rolled my eyes and said, "God. Why would you eat my food when you don't know what's in it? That'll teach you to steal my stuff. And you can toss the rest to the pigeons."

I saw Derek's friends come closer after trying to steal a tourist's wallet, and the Freaky Four, Thes, Dawn, Lyra, and Josh, sitting on the steps of the museum, and they watched Derek moan in discomfort and disgusted agony. I usually had to take a lot of crap from these guys, so I was going to have fun with this. "I sighed dramatically, and said with pity, "Fine, I'll tell you how to fix it." Derek looked up at me hopefully, and I said as kindly as I could, "Soil. Eat soil." He groaned unsurely, but filled his hand with dirt, and stuck his entire fist in his mouth. I motioned to the others and said, "Hey! On your knees, dirt in mouth! If Derek is eating dirt, you'd better eat it, too." They were so stupid, that they actually listened, and started eating the black earth, too. At that moment, our supervisor, Mr. Oak, this short, skinny, curly-haired man who only wore a lime green jumpsuit at all times, who had been checking our tour, opened the door. He yelled, "What's going on? What are you eating? All of you are such dorks!" Yeah, that's his usual answer to something; an insult or sarcastic remark. You get used to it, though.

I held back a laugh as the boys pulled their faces out of the mud, their faces blackened by their recent meal. Oak yelled, "Everyone in! We're going to the mythology wing, and work our way though it. So get to it, worms!" The boys scowled, but we all filed in. When I passed the Freaky Four, they were staring at me like I was Superman, and so I said, "Guys, stop staring. You look like Derek had you eat dirt." That pulled them out of it, and Lyra snapped, "Go away, wormy!" I scowled, tempted to punch her, but I kept walking into the museum.

**~Thes's POV~**

I had to admit; Alex was awesome. She was scary, yes, but she made them all hit the dirt, literally. I was impressed by her insistence, but it wasn't as strong as Lyra's sway over me. She pushed me around a lot, but I didn't mind. She was wearing her sliced, faded jeans, a plain green T-shirt, and white tennis shoes, but she made it look like a red carpet dress. Her long, caramel hair was in a high ponytail, and her dark eyes sparkled darkly. Something about her gaze, the way she seemed to see your soul made me feel strange, but somehow it also felt right. I watched her stalk up the steps after Alex, and one thing came to mind when I saw her walk. That she was so perfect. She looked at me, making me self-conscious about staring, and asked under her breath, "You got the goods?"

I nodded, pulling up the end of my jacket, showing the base of a dynamite stick, then dropped it back down over my pants pocket. She smiled and said, "Then the Roberts are the last foster parents we'll ever have." I nodded, remembering so many homes I had lived in, but everything changed when I were transferred here to Chicago; I met the triplets, and Juvenile Children Academy became my new torture halls. I sighed, and thought that the foster parents that I had now weren't bad, but Lyra had told me about her foster parents, and I realized I had been really lucky; the majority of my foster parents were nice, but the triplets never had as nice of parents. I reached for Lyra's hand, but she increased her speed, not knowing I had been there, and I was left in the dust. Again. Why couldn't she see I loved her? As if my life wasn't hard enough already.

**~Lyra's POV~**

I was looking around, trying to act normal when the creepy dude in the trench coat and fedora came in, throwing the door into the wall. I stood next to a marble statue of Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus holding their symbols and poised to attack each other. I saw that Hades was standing on a skeleton surfboard looking piece, painted a darker gray than the rest of the sculpture, Poseidon rode a tidal wave, and Zeus stood on a lightning bolt. They all looked pretty freaky, with anger distorted faces and their features were carved a bit too accurately, as they were buck naked. I didn't feel like seeing a few godly groins, so I decided I'd put a good stick of TNT in there. I averted my gaze from the trench coat guy, and asked Thes (who was trying to keep away from the naked men), "Can I get a stick?" He handed me a stick of bubble gum, and I glared at him. He had a twinkle to his eyes that said, "Don't hit me; I'm just playing." He quickly pulled the dynamite out of his pocket, and I tossed it into a nook between Poseidon's wave and Hades' dead surfboard, and I couldn't help but notice that Trench Coat was still watching me.

I got a strange feeling, and for a second, when I saw his face under the fedora, I felt a sudden jolt, like I'd stuck a fork in a light socket. I looked away, giving myself a shake, remembering I had to blow things up. I caught up to Thes, who was putting a red block in a strip of ancient stone or something, but who cares about old rock? I walked past Trench Coat, and everyone was behind me. Suddenly, Trench Coat had friends, dressed exactly the same way as him. I felt the same chill as before, and I got an even worse feeling when I saw the eyes underneath. Their eyes had a red glow, and it made my stomach do a dive. I didn't realize I was stopped until Thes bumped into me, and he asked, "Is everything alright?" I nodded, though my stomach still churned. But before I could keep walking, a trench coat grabbed my wrists, and started pushing me out of the doors. I almost yelled, but the man quickly whispered, "Quiet, or I'll have to hurt you." I felt something on my back, and I thought it must be a gun, so I hushed up, terrified, and walked with him.

I didn't remember any recent crimes he might want to arrest me for, and I wasn't so sure he was even with the police. I had a quick glance as we walked out the doors of the museum, I saw the others and even Alex getting the same treatment. The guy was steering me towards a black van along the alley, and another guy in the same get-up seemed to be standing guard at the side of the van. Once we were out of sight, the man pushed me on the ground, and I went down on the pavement. The man over me grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up, while another opened the door. He shoved me in, and yet another Trench Coat was inside, and the seat belt were weird, because when he locked it on me, I could barely move. The one next to me suddenly lost his fedora, and I saw his pointed teeth, red eyes, and tattoos. This seemed familiar, a book I'd read in English, by that Rock Rigidan or something. He had written about Greek gods, but I obviously didn't take it seriously, but in the second book, these guys looked like Laistrygonians!

But just when Thes was getting pushed in, a girl with blonde hair suddenly had a knife through a Laistrygonian's shoulder, and he dissolved into gold dust. She held a bronze knife and wore an orange T-shirt with words on it, but she attacked all the other creeps so quickly I couldn't read it. Soon, all that was left of the weirdos was dust. She looked at me with (scary) gray eyes in a way that made it feel like she was evaluating how to kill me, and said, "Stay in the van. We'll drive it to camp. I'll explain anything on the way." She pulled the key out of one the coats and unlocked me, and I decided then to trust her. At that moment, I saw Mr. Oak run around the corner, a wooden stick in his hands, but stopped when he saw the girl. He grunted, "Annabeth. About time you got here. Five demigods and you couldn't come sooner?" She shook her head and answered, "The Romans are still under Octavian's influence, and are ready for war." I had no idea what that meant, but I knew it was best to wait and see. Oak got in the driver's seat, and Annabeth helped my friends (and Alex) get into the van, and we quickly drove away.


	3. Chapter 3 Dragon Lady

**I only own my own OCs. I hope you understand that I'm only writing my ideas, and the chaos they create may clash with your ideals of PJO and HO. Now, ignore my endless ranting and read. Please review! :)**

**~Josh's POV~**

The crazy girl with the blonde hair was scary. I was nervous about Annabeth. She looked at me like I was an enemy and was deciding what would make my death enjoyable. Her gray eyes swirled like a storm, and I knew I'd never make a blonde joke again. I had been pushed into the back seat next to Dawn and Alex, who both looked pissed. I looked to Alex, and she said, "Why don't you look the other away, moron." I quickly averted my gaze. God, she was scary. The gold highlights in her black-brown hair may have looked nice to someone else on the street, but I had known her for a month, and they glowed blood red with the light reflecting off them. She looked like a blood-drowned serial killer. I looked at Dawn, and was messing with the matches. I asked, "Sad we couldn't blow anything up?" She rolled her eyes, and I knew that was about right.

Up front, Oak was driving like a maniac down the streets, muttering something about horns. Lyra was in the middle of the van with Thes, and I almost snorted. Sure Thes was nice, but Lyra made it so obvious she liked him. I looked out the window, and watched the streets fly past. After awhile, we came to a stop light, and while we were stopped, I saw a guy in a brown trenchcoat and sunglasses on the sidewalk staring at me. Something about him was creepy, and I looked away. But when we got stuck in a traffic jam, the guy was there again, but this time, he walked towards us. I got a strange feeling, and I said, "Guys... Do we know this guy?" Annabeth whipped around, and I nodded in the guy's direction. She suddenly paled, and whispered, "_Di immortales... _Oak, drive."

Oak indignantly said, "We're in the middle of New York traffic!" Annabeth yelled, "Go! It's her!" She leapt out of her seat and ripped the door open. She waved for us to follow and said, "We're going to camp the hard way. Follow me!" I didn't see any other options, so I crawled over the seat and followed the crazed blonde.

**~Lyra's POV~**

But you want to know who the creep was. I'll tell you. He was a freaking woman! It was an fat lady in a pan suit that didn't fit, and she had a yappy mini-dog in her purse. I stopped running and yelled, "Guys, it's just a lady!" I didn't believe it, but I was stubborn that way. Everyone stopped, and Annabeth urged, "Come on! We can't let her-" "Hello, Annabeth. I haven't seen you since the Gateway Arch. I wish I could have fought you, but Percy was the main goal." Annabeth glared at her and said, "You have no business here! Leave us!" She made a three fingered gesture, and the lady... She hissed? She growled, "Six half-bloods? You expect me to turn this down? Ha! You are a fool, Annabeth Chase!" She dropped her dog, and it started to get bigger. I was ready to scream. What the hell was happening? A nutzo blonde kidnaps us, a lady threatens us, and now, dogs are growing at mock 10?

I looked at Annabeth and asked, "What's going on here?" She said, "Talk later! Oak! I'll deal with the Chimera! You get them out of here!" THe fat lady put her index finger out, as if stopping us. She said, "Oh, but I brought another friend. I hope you can remember how to fight the Colchian dragon. He was always one of my favorites." She reached into her purse and took out a small lizard, about as long as my hand. At first I thought, 'Hey, what can a lizard do?' But then, I remembered that a freaking Chihuahua was now the size of a truck, and... wait. Was that a snake tail? Now, I'm freaked out. What the hell was going on? I grabbed Thes and Josh's hands and said, "Run!" Annabeth had taken a bronze dagger out of her backpack, but the lady growled, "Stand aside, half-blood! I tell you now that you will fall if you stand in my way!" She raised the knife threateningly and said, "Try me, Echidna."

Echidna roared, and her skin suddenly burst with green scales, and she flicked her tongue, now forked. I felt like screaming in horror and frustration. Didn't anyone have answers? I dragged the boys, Dawn and Alex following, along a line of now empty cars. Everyone had fled the minute that Echidna had set down the dog, so we had less of a problem now at least. But the dragon made up for that. Trivia! What do you do when a blood red dragon the size of a semi is circling over you? Three seconds to react. Sorry, Lyra, but "run" is not the correct answer. We kept running down the sidewalk, but suddenly, a hissing sound came from above, and I yelled, "Duck!" A spout of flames ripped through the air over us, making a five foot crater in the cement. As the dragon descended, its tail curled around us, making us stay put. I was freaked out now. The dragon was actually amazingly beautiful, and it would be a nice thought that something that had rippling scales like that was going to eat me. I pulled Dawn closer, and crammed my eyes shut.

A sudden roar of outrage rang out, and I opened my eyes. I looked through a gap in his spines and saw that Oak had put Echidna in a headlock, and Annabeth's dagger was in Echidna's chest. She cried out again, and the dragon ran to Echidna, but she roared, "No! Take them to Master! Go, Colchi!" Colchi? That was the saddest nickname ever. Annabeth yelled, "The bridge! Get to the bridge!" Colchi skidded to a halt about five feet from Echidna, then turned tail, but we had already started running again, but this time, we ran for the Westchester Bridge, heading East. I was practically dragging Josh, when Annabeth ran up, Oak on her heels, and we ran as fast as we could for the bridge. Colchi had lost leverage when he turned, but he was starting to gain on us. I screamed at Annabeth, "What now?" She pointed at the Bronx River, and yelled, "Jump!" I stared at her, about ask if she was crazy, when we were on the bridge, and she leapt over the edge. I figured drowning was better than being eaten, so I flung myself over. The Bronx is not an nice place to take a bath. The water's filthiness rivaled the Hudson, and when I came back up the murky surface, I saw the weirdest thing of the day.

A giant sphere of water was spiraling around the dragon as it tried to run, but the water just rotated around it, drowning the dragon. A guy suddenly was standing on the water, black hair waving and sea green eyes glaring as he put his hand out, then thrust it down, the sphere, and dragon, following. He had on an orange T-shirt with a logo I couldn't read and jeans, but he was completely dry. Another freakish thing to add to today's list. He turned to Annabeth and taunted, "Didn't need my help, eh?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Hey, you didn't defeat Echidna or the Chimera last time. This time wasn' different." The guy looked like he wanted to hug her, but turned to us and said, "Hey, let's get going. Camp awaits." Alex glared at him and asked, "What camp?" The guy looked at Annabeth and questioned, "You didn't fill them in yet?" She playfully glared at the guy and said, "Hey, Percy, I guess i forgot when three major monsters attacked!" Percy shook his head mockingly, and said, "Well, I guess we're taking my way home." He whistled, and I quickly asked, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Where are we going already?" Percy turned and said, "Camp Half-Blood, of course."


End file.
